Melody Goes Swimming
Melody is a Swimmer of The Little Mermaid II. "Aah, what a Beautiful day". Said Melody Cutely. As you all known, every one can swim, like all Swimmers. But the trouble was, there were two ways of swimming. There is a River & the Sea. Everyone goes on a bus. Melody is at the Seaside looking dark in here. "Oh No". Cried Melody. Melody is at the River turns into an Ice Rink. "Oh No". Cried Melody. Hognob & Clarabelle the Cow Ice Skating. Melody Meets Mr Grumpfish. "Excuse Me, Mr Grumpfish". Asked Melody. "Can you help me, please". "What is it". Said Mr Grumpfish Happily. "I would like to get a Hole for a Swimming Pool". Said Melody. "Pretty Please". "Well, off you go". Said Mr Grumpfish. "Okay". Said Melody running outside of the Snow. "Whoa". Screamed Melody rolling down in the Snow. Donald Duck & Tweety tells a joke. "Have you ever heard about The Three Eggs". Asked Donald Duck. "Nope". Said Tweety. "Too Bad". Said Donald Duck. Tweety & Donald Duck Laughing. Melody meets Donald Duck & Tweety. "Hey Guys". Said Melody. "Can't stop, I'm off to buy a Hole, a very Large Hole". "Really, what for". Said Donald Duck. "For a Swimming Pool". Said Melody. Tweety & Donald Duck Laughing. "A Hole for a Swimming Pool". Laughed Tweety. Melody meets Spud the Scarecrow. "Hi, Spud". Said Melody. "Can't Stop, I'm off to buy a Hole, A very Large Hole". "A Hole, Really, What for". Said Spud. "For a Swimming Pool". Said Melody. Spud Laughs & Falls Down. Everyone Laughs at Melody that doesn't know buying holes is good. Tongtong & Finbar Laughing. SpongeBob & Hognob Laughing. June falls down & Laughs. Melody looks at the Traffic Light. "What's so funny about buying a Hole". Cried Melody. Melody meets Worm. "Hi, Melody, I've got a hole". Said Worm. "Can you dig a Hole by yourself, Please". "Okay". Said Melody. Melody has got a spade for the Shop. When she got home, digging a hole & met Mr Grumpfish Again. "Have you lost your mind". Said Mr Grumpfish. "Almost there, Sir". Said Melody digging a hole. "The trouble is (Laughs) I can't get out". Mr Grumpfish pulls Melody out of the Hole. "Now, all we do is fill it up with Water". Said Melody. "Easy Peasy, Melody". Said Mr Grumpfish. "All you do is fill it up & then carry it to the Sea". Melody Laughs at Mr Grumpfish looking Grumpy. "What's so funny". Snapped Mr Grumpfish. "I was laughing at you, sir". Laughed Melody. "Oh no, it's starting to rain". Shouted Melody & Mr Grumpfish. "Quick let's go, before my hole gets wet". Cried Melody. Melody & Mr Grumpfish runs as fast as their legs can move. When they come back to protect a hole. "Hey Look, a Swimming Pool". Said Melody to Mr Grumpfish. "I've got a Swimming Pool". Melody dives into the Swimming Pool, but her trousers inflated with Water. "Come on in, it's Lovely". Shouted Melody. "Don't mind if I do". Said Mr Grumpfish. So Mr Grumpfish did. "Geronimo". Yelled Mr Grumpfish. And emptied it. "How are we going to get out, Mr Grumpfish. Asked Melody. "Easy Peasy, Melody". Said Mr Grumpfish. "We'll just wait here till it Rains Again". The End. Category:Timbuctoo Parody Episodes